Goku vs Godzilla
Start Left Section chooses Goku. Right Section chooses Godzilla. No research. Just bloodshed. WHO WILL WIN!? Fight A man with spiky hair in an orange karate gi stood atop a building. He already died on this planet, then found somebody needed him so he was brought back since its heroes were short handed during an invasion of giant monsters. Well, Son Goku wasn't one to hold grudges, and fighting a giant monster wasn't something he often did, so it sounded fun. Speak of the devil, he heard the one approaching from the ocean. A series of loud thuds echoed, getting louder as a massive dinosaur emerged from the ocean. Godzilla, called the King of the Monsters by humans, ignorant he had been far from a king for a long time. Godzilla had spent years as a prisoner tortured on the hellish planet Zenith by the hellbeast, until a pair of even more depraved and powerful demons came to fight over the dimension. Godzilla wished he had died in the battle, but he was not so fortunate, the victorious demon enslaving him and the rest of the kaiju, whom now had to invade this dimension and prepare it for his arrival, disobedience would bring pain beyond their imagination. Cue this Spotting Goku, Godzilla assumed that his was opponent. If Godzilla had a sense of humor, he'd find the idea of puny human trying to stop him laughable. GET READY TO RUMBLE! GO WILD! Godzilla fired massive stream of blue fire from his mouth at Goku, the heat of it vaporized any buildings near it before it got near Goku, whom vanished before it struck him. Godzilla couldn't tell if he hit him or not, but before he had time to look he heard Goku loudly shouting and then was knocked clean of his feet. Looking up, he saw Goku, unscathed, and his hair grown to a ridiculous length while glowing gold. Before Goku could launch another attack, Godzilla released an atomic pulse. The shockwave send Goku flying, but before he got very far Godzilla snatched him out of the air. Goku fought back against the kaiju's grip, prompting the King of the Monsters to simply plow him into the ground. With the alien from the impact, Godzilla tightened his grip and tossed Goku up into the air. Godzilla prepared to fire an blast of atomic breath, but Goku flew in front of the sun, making it hard to spot him. As he was trying to figure exactly where Goku was, a massive flash hit him, brighter than anything Godzilla had ever seen. It hurt, he could barely even open his eyes, at least for a few seconds before they started to heal. Those seconds were all that Goku needed as he flew back down in front of Godzilla for a counter attack. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA" From Goku's hands, a massive wave of energy was launched and just as Godzilla opened his eyes, the attack him and sent him flying into the air. Godzilla felt himself getting pushed higher and higher, at this rate the attack was going to send him into space. A deep, loud voice echoed in his mind, it didn't like that notion. "What're you doing, beast? Get off this beam and kill that pest or I will take direct control and finish the fight myself!" The demon barking more orders. Godzilla hated listening to him, but hated having body controlled by the demon even more. Firing his atomic breath perpendicular to the energy wave, Godzilla pushed himself off and fell back to earth. Middle of nowhere in the Central United States Goku briefly sensed something coming from Godzilla, something evil, before it vanished, but it was enough for him to get that Godzilla had rolled off the beam and was falling towards Earth. With the presence gone it was hard to sense where Godzilla was, but got enough of an idea that he was able to find where he was falling, and fired off another Kamehameha up into the air. Godzilla still falling, saw the attack coming and responded with his atomic breath. When the two massive beams collided, the impact caused a massive shockwave that repelled everything from the epicenter of the blast, even light. The only illumination came from glow of the blue beams, and Goku's was getting pushed back. Godzilla's stamina was going to outlast Goku's ki, this was clear. Goku had no chance but to break off the struggled, and as he did the attack tore into the ground where he once stood and ripped through the very planet over to the other side. Godzilla himself touched down shortly afterwords, all ninety-thousand tons of him, leaving a massive creator so big even he couldn't see out of it. As Goku could attack from angles Godzilla couldn't see, he bolted out of the crater to avoid giving him the chance, but as got near the surface Goku flew at him surrounded by an aura resembling a gold Chinese dragon. The attack struck Godzilla to the side of his head and cracked his skull and damaged his brain. But Goku wasn't done and kept pressing on. As he only focused on killing Godzilla, Goku didn't realized that he had pushed him back for miles before his ki was exhausted. He expected Godzilla to fall over dead, but he didn't. The cracks in his skull began to heal and he maintained his balance. Before Goku could fly away, Godzilla grabbed him and began to crush him like an ant before throwing him behind him where he lifted his tail and brought it down on the Super Saiyan like a giant hammer in an impact that shook the very planet. Goku's hair returned to normal, the attack causing him to loose what was left of his strength. He tried to move, but couldn't. He couldn't let this fight end here, not with Godzilla and the other kaiju rampaging across Earth. He remembered that when he was brought back, some scientist and wizard looked at his ki and found out a way that, if he was close to death, he could bring out the power of Super Saiyan God, possibly even go further. Well, now was as good a time as ever to try. Cue this Goku seemed dead, but Godzilla wanted to make sure and fired his atomic breath. As he did, he heard Goku shout, and did not take that as a good sign. His suspicions were correct, as the ray of plasma was stopped just before hit Goku, and a blast of ki ripped through it and struck Godzilla in the face, sending him flying like a ragdoll. Flying at the kaiju, his aura and hair now glowing white struck him with a massive uppercut sending him into the upper atmosphere, fly up ahead of him and send him back down to earth with overhead hammer blow, and then as he fell, Goku punched him again, knocking him senseless and sending him for miles Miles away By the time Godzilla had regained his senses, he had been knocked all the way to the east coast before Goku smacked back to the ground. He was able to rise to his feet, but Goku was beating him faster than he could heal. At this rate he was going to die, and, he would be free. "You are not permitted to die, beast! If I must I will intervene to ensure my victory!" Godzilla felt a surge of a power flowing through him. His master was attempting to take control. Godzilla wouldn't allow it. "If you deny my aid I will drag you back into my realm! For your defiance the torments I inflicted on you before will seem gentle!" This was it. Godzilla had lost it. He had only one thought. "SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM." Godzilla's pure anger then manifested, slaughtering the demon within, as Godzilla's power coursed through, rage pulsing outwards as he gained divine power. This power was divine, much more than the demon's own, as he gained not only an angel's power, but all of God's own. This was Divine Godzilla. '''Roaring in anger, he charged towards Goku, now in his MUI form. Cue this The two fought once more, a warrior's power echoing throughout the multiverse. Godzilla was using all his reality warping power and blunt force while Goku was using his strength and pride. The two nearly countered each-other out, but Godzilla got an upper edge and blasted Goku away. Before Goku could attack him once more, Godzilla grabbed him and watched him squirm before crushing him in his hand. Blood was coming out everywhere, and Goku's bones were mostly broken and exposed. Tissue was shown torn up. Goku tried to punch him weakly, but Godzilla tossed him away and blasted him away with his strongest atomic breath, and Goku was evaporated. '''K.O! Godzilla's overpowering rage left as the demon remanifested. He saw what the king had done to Goku and was a bit scared. "H-h-how!?" Before he could find out how, Godzilla could sense his anger boiling from this demon again. The demon, named Formido, panicked and ran off. Not again would he anger Godzilla too much. Who did you want to win? Goku Godzilla Category:What If Battles Category:DBZ vs Godzilla Battles Category:TV Show vs Movie Battles Category:Christian Higdon Category:Completed Battles